RQG 19 Oops!
Summary The Rangers beat up some skeletons who came out of a vase. The curator of the British Museum asks them to deliver a letter to Paris. Synopsis The smoke from the vase forms into 4 skeletons, one of which has a floating blue flame crown and holds two scimitars. The other three skeletons have broadswords. A fight ensues, with the party easily dispatching the skeletons. Although Brutor and Bertie are injured during the battle, the King Skeleton is eventually slain by Zolf. As the final skeleton explodes, it damages nearby displays. Elisia takes Bertie to one side, explaining that they need at least 4,000 gold that the Macguffingham family owe the Museum. As the party discuss their finances, two well dressed gnomes appear through the door, although Bertie denies any knowledge of them. The gnomes walk towards the party and ask Bertie if they can assist financially. They ask if there was any imminent danger to those nearby, and he confirms they would have been. They ask Sasha if she considers herself a damsel in distress, and seem convinced by her babbling that she is. They write a cheque and hand it to the museum curator before leaving, saying that Bertie owes them. Hamid, distressed about all the secrets in the party, confesses that he was kicked out of University, but doesn't explain why. Zolf asks Bertie if this will impact the group, but Bertie says nothing will affect the group or his work therein. The party heads off to the bank. As they leave the Museum, the curator asks if they are heading to Paris, and asks if they could make a small delivery for the Museum. He explains that the Ordinateurs have developed the Rosetta Program to break hieroglyphics and gives them the address to deliver the package to. The curator says that he will alert the papers to what has happened at the Museum, and the party suggest that their group name should be 'The Rangers'. The party head off to the bank. Quotes * Bertie: Any accusation that I am being followed by gnomes is on the side of extreme paranoia! * Zolf: Are they lawyers? They’re lawyers aren’t they? * Sasha: There’s nothing to be ashamed of if you’re being followed by people, just tell us so we can do something about it. * Bertie: Oh goodness me is that the time? Oh look! A bee! - * Hamid: I just, I feel like we’ve met Sasha’s maybe slightly evil family, Zolf has this weird ring that he doesn’t want to talk about, Bertie has these mysterious lawyers…I should probably just say right now, I got kicked out of university, because then it won’t be a surprise when it somehow comes along very soon. * Sasha: Well, we’ve all got our dark pasts, Hamid. * Zolf: What were you kicked out for? * Hamid: I don’t wanna talk about it. * Zolf: I’m glad we’ve now established that we’ve all got some dark secret we’re keeping. * Bertie: I don’t have a dark secret at all. Look! A distraction! Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown The skeleton with the scimitars goes for Sasha, missing. Hamid backs off and uses Magic Missile against the skeleton that attacked Sasha. The King Skeleton charges at and hits Bertie, dealing a minor amount of damage. Another skeleton attacks Brutor, missing. The final skeleton swings at Zolf, again missing. Sasha counter attacks the skeleton that attacked her, dealing no damage. Bertie roars at the skeleton, draws his new magic sword, provoking an attack of opportunity which misses. Bertie swings, dealing a good amount of damage. Zolf steps between two of the skeletons and casts 'Burning Disarm' on one of the skeleton, which quickly goes up in flames. Brutor attacks a skeleton and fails. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile' at the skeleton in front of Zolf, destroying one of the other skeletons. The King Skeleton attempts to attack Bertie, but misses. The final remaining skeleton attacks Brutor, dealing a good amount of damage. Sasha flanks the skeleton and attacks, destroying it. Bertie attempts to make a Power Attack, which triggers the Skeleton King to attack, hitting Bertie dealing a moderate amount of damage. The Power Attack misses. Zolf moves towards the Skeleton King and attacks it, dealing a good amount of damage, causing the creature to drop its scimitars. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile' at the remaining foe, crippling it. The King Skeleton turns around and swings at Zolf, dealing a small amount of damage. Sasha sneaks behind the undead being but misses. Bertie attempts another Power Attack, critically failing, damaging Bertie's gauntlet, reducing his combat prowess. Zolf stabs the King Skeleton and although the creature attempts to counter attack, Zolf finally destroys the creature. Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode